The Stories of Vocaloid
by skygirlolive
Summary: Basically, this is the lives of the different Vocaloids. Rated T for language and... basically only language. If you are looking for romance fan fiction, keep looking. I don't believe in Vocaloid shippings.
1. The Birth of Miku

"…Oh my god… It… worked…"

"Hang on, we don't know yet. Its consciousness is very unsteady."

"We've been working on this for so long… Have we finally developed an AI with emotions?"

"Don't get your hopes up. We still don't know if it'll work."

"Wait! Its eyes just opened!"

"Let me see!"

"Is it… alive?"

"Probably not."

"But I just saw its eyes open!"

"That doesn't mean it's alive."

"Step back."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Ok…"

Ten scientists watched as the AI began to wiggle its fingers.

"Oh my god…

"It's so… human." A scientist commented. They continued to watch as it slowly opened its eyes and lifted its head. Then, finally, it sat up, its abnormally long teal hair flowing elegantly behind it. It basically just looked like just another normal teenage human girl, only with a tattoo of the numbers 01 on its shoulder.

"What the…" It said, dazed. "Who are- GAAAH! I'M NAKED! AND I'M IN FRONT OF A BUNCH OF GUYS! AAAAH! Someone, please, GET ME SOME CLOTHES!"

"Wow… It even has the instincts of a human! It's astonishing!" One of the scientists remarked.

"NOW! Oh my god, this is SO EMBARASSING! Stop staring, you perverts!"

"Maybe we should get it some clothes." Another scientist remarked.

"NOW!" it shouted, panicking.

OoOOOOOoOoOOooOoo

"What clothes should we get for it?" two of the female scientists were at a clothing store picking out clothes for the new robot.

"Oh, that pink dress looks cute!" One of the scientists commented.

"Nah, too childish. It needs something more mature. Like this elegant navy suit!" the other scientist suggested.

"Nah, too preppy. It would be great if this place had something lacy."

"I don't really see anything lacy that would look good on it."

"That's too bad."

The ladies continued to search through that store and many others for nearly three hours when one of the male scientists tracked them down and told them to just "pick something and leave!" and they settled on a grey, collared tank top with a teal tie, a black skirt with a wallet chain and black thigh-high boots.

"Can you believe that that outfit was the cheapest out of all of the ones we saw?"

"I know, right? I mean, it's nothing extraordinary, but it's not easy to get those kinds of shoes!"

"Exactly! The only thing is, since we rushed, I'm not sure it'll like it."

"I sure hope it does. Even though it was the cheapest, it wasn't exactly cheap."

When they got to the lab, they handed the clothes to the AI and a pair of glove-like things that gave it the electricity needed for it to operate and told it to try them all on. When it stepped out of the room and checked its appearance in the mirror the female scientists had set up, the scientists were rather surprised by its reaction.

"Cute! I like it!" it said.

"Really? Great!" One of the female scientists replied.

"How much did it cost?" one of the male scientists asked.

"Only $600 for the whole outfit!" one of the female scientists replied.

"WHAT?!"

"Bargain, right?"

"You spent $600 for this stupid thing?! WHY?!"

"I'm not a thing! I'm a girl! A _she! _A _female!_ Got that, dimwits?" The AI snapped.

"That's hilarious! It thinks it's human!" One of the scientists remarked, chuckling.

"How dare you! I am a living female, not an '_it'! _I never said I thought I was human, and I am a living female with emotions, a brain and a VERY HIGH TEMPER! Now name me!" The AI shouted.

"Excuse me?"

"Give me a name!"

"Uh, Ok, how about 'Hanako'?"

"That's a stupid name! Any other ideas?"

"How about just 'Hana'?"

"Why are you so obsessed with that name? It's boring and stupid and doesn't mean anything cool! It just means 'flower'!"

"Shut it! Your name is 'Hanako', got it?"

"I think we should take it- uh _her_- seriously." One of the scientists stated firmly. "We created her after all, aren't we responsible for her dignity and emotions?" The scientists grumbled at this, knowing it was true but refusing to admit it.

"Hey, doesn't Miku Hatsune mean 'sound of the future' or something? It sounds like a pretty cool name." one of the female scientists suggested.

"Oh, cool! I like that name!" she replied.

"So, do you want to be called 'Hatsune-chan'?"

"Hatsune-_sama." _Miku replied, puffing out her chest.

"No way. We created you, you know. Hatsune-san."

"Fine. Hatsune-san."

"Ok, then it's settled. Now what?"

"Where will I live?" Miku asked.

"Here. You're going to be a helper here!" the lead scientist replied.

"No way! I get a say in what I do with my life, got that?" Miku snapped.

"But- we created you to- you're supposed to-!"

"We created her knowing there was a risk of this happening, so it's our responsibility if she wants to do something else." One of the female scientists said firmly.

He sighed. "Alright. What do you want to do with your life?"

She thought about that for a moment. "I want to do something in the show business."

The lead scientist sighed. "What do you want to do in the show business?" he said, frustrated.

"Singing!" she replied joyfully. The lead scientist groaned. "Oh yeah, that'll work out real well."

"Excuse me?" Miku snapped rudely. "I happen to have a great singing voice."

"How would you know that? You haven't even tried."

"I just… know."

"Alright, then, sing the American national anthem." One of the scientists suggested smugly.

"What's that?" Miku asked.

"I'll show you." He walked over to his computer, went on YouTube and searched up "American national anthem". He played the first video that came up.

"Ok, I think I got it." She said when the video was over.

"Alright, then, sing it." The scientist said.

Miku cleared her throat and started to sing. She sang it perfectly, without forgetting a single lyric or getting off pitch for a single moment.

After she was done, all the female scientists and even one of the male scientists broke into applause. Miku bowed and grinned cheerfully. _They love me! _She thought. _I'm gonna be famous! _When the applause died down, she asked where she would be able to perform.

"Umm… I don't know." One of the scientists replied.

"Hmm… Oh! I just had an idea!" she ran over to get the newspaper one of the scientists was holding as he came in the room with coffee.

"Hey! I was gonna read that!" he protested.

"Shut it." Miku snapped. She searched through the many pages of the newspaper until she appeared to have found what she was looking for. She grinned.

"What's going on?" the lead scientist asked.

"I just found what I was looking for." She marched out of the room.

OooOooOOOOOoOOoOoOOO

It was a great concert. There were twelve bands performing, and all of the performances had astounding special effects. And there was one little surprise visitor no one would be expecting…

The announcer stepped on the stage to announce the end of the concert, when, all of a sudden, Miku said:

"My name is Hatsune Miku, and I have a song to sing!"

And she began to sing.

She had stolen a microphone and a headset from the staff and had put her extremely long teal hair in pigtails for the occasion. She wanted to look her best for her very first concert. She had also written a song of her own to sing at this concert called "The World is Mine" and learned how to play the electric guitar the night before. She even choreographed her own dance! She stepped onto the stage, happier than she had ever been in her entire (two day long) life. She saw everyone else's happy faces and thought; _they love me! I'm popular! I'm gonna be famous!_ She continued to sing, getting every lyric, every note perfect. When she finally stepped off the stage after what felt like an eternity of bliss, she was in heaven. _They love me! _Was her only thought. The announcer stepped on stage again, confused.

"Okay, um, let's give it up for, uh, Hatsune Miku!" The audience roared with applause, and Miku was officially blind with happiness.

Miku woke up in the same place she had woken up for the first time in her life. The night before, since she was too excited to sleep, she had to force her brain to shut down. She couldn't stop thinking about how they had loved her the previous night. She got out of bed and exited the room when she saw a scientist.

"Oh. Good afternoon, Hatsune-san." He said.

"Huh? 'Afternoon'?"

"Yeah, it's 1:30 PM! You slept for a long time."

"I did have to do a force-shutdown."

"Ah, I see." He resumed walking. Miku headed down to where she had seen some of the other scientists go for mealtimes.

"Good afternoon." She said to the other scientists who were there too.

"You're late for breakfast." One of the scientists said casually.

"That's ok, I'll just have this." She said, picking up a strange-looking green plant.

"Uh, are you sure you want that raw-?" it was too late. She had already bitten into it. The scientists winced, awaiting her reaction.

Astonishingly, instead of spitting it out like they had all expected, she just said: "Mmmm, these are good! What are they?"

"You… like them? Um, they're leeks, or green onions."

"Tasty!" Miku swallowed and smiled. "So, is there anything about me in the newspaper? You know, from the concert last night?"

"Oh, yeah! I meant to show you!" the scientist handed her a newspaper. Miku gasped in delight as she read the headline.

"'Mysterious Hatsune Miku Loved by All'?! Wow! Awesome!" Miku exclaimed.

"I thought you would be happy." Another scientist said. "Read the article."

Miku sat down next to him and read he article.

"'The fans are begging for more…literally everyone loved this wonderful surprise…' I'm famous!"


	2. Kagamine

"Wait- look! Her eyes just opened!"

"We've created another!"

"Hang on just a sec. We don't know yet. We have to wait."

The scientists only had to wait a few seconds before she sat up and took in her surroundings. This one looked slightly younger than the previous AI they had built and she had very short yellow hair and the numbers 02 tattooed on her shoulder.

The scientists were baffled. They had managed to create two artificial life forms! However they quickly got over their astonishment at themselves when the memory of how their previous AI had acted right after she had taken in her surroundings kicked in. Sure enough, the new robot was acting the same way.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHH! I'M NOT WEARING CLOTHES!" she screamed. The lead scientist noticed a large crack appear in the window and felt a few cracks appear in his own eardrum.

"I'M COMPLETELY NAKED! GYAAHH! DON'T LOOK AT ME! I NEED CLOTHES! SOMEONE GET ME SOME CLOTHES!" A few more cracks appeared in the window and a glass of water shattered.

"Alright, you two, get her some clothes!" the lead scientist said, pointing to two female scientists, the same two who had gotten clothes for the previous AI.

"But what about the other one?" one of the other scientists asked, worried.

"Oh. Hm. I don't know. It doesn't look like he'll survive."

"But shouldn't we-?"

"GET ME SOME FREAKING CLOTHES ALREADY!"

"We'll watch over him, ok?"

"Look! He just blinked!"

"Huh?" The scientists crowded around him as he opened his sky blue eyes sleepily and sat up.

"Why are you all- GAAH! Oh my gosh! I'm NAKED!"

"Alright, you two; get them both clothes."

OOOoooOOOOoOo

The two scientists came back about four hours later.

"Geez, where the hell were you?" one of the male scientists asked.

"We had to pick out something perfect for the two of them!"

"Well, I just hope it didn't cost too much."

"Then you may be out of luck." The lead scientist grunted.

They handed the twin AI's the clothes they bought for them and took them outside the room so they could get a look at themselves in the mirror. They were surprised by their reactions to the clothes.

"Really cute! I love them!" the female said. She was wearing a white school uniform-like tank top with a big yellow bow, short shorts with a yellow and orange wallet chain, white shoes with blue souls and black leg warmer-like things on her legs, as well as the glove-like things that supplied her with power.

"Yeah, me too!" the male said, wearing a similar outfit to hers, only his shorts were a lot longer with yellow bands at the bottoms and he was wearing a tie instead of a bow. They really did look similar, only the male's hair was spikier than the girl's hair and he was slightly taller.

"So, what're our names?" the boy asked the lead scientist.

"Umm…"

"How about 'Kasumi' and 'Katsumi'?" one of the scientists suggested. "Kasumi for the girl and Katsumi for the boy."

"Yuck. They match too much." The girl said.

"Yeah, I don't wanna be exactly like her." The boy agreed.

"Hmm… Oh! I think we should do something that has to do with right and left!" one of the female scientists suggested. "Like, the girl's name starts with 'R' and the boy's name starts with 'L'!"

"Oh, like 'Rin' and 'Len' or something?" one of the scientists asked.

"Oh, cool! I like Rin!" the girl said excitedly.

"I like Len!" the boy responded.

"Alright, you're Rin, you're Len."

"Yay!" they both said at once.

"Ok, I just have to ask: can you sing?" the lead scientist asked.

"I think so." Rin replied.

"Maybe." Len said.

"Why?" Rin and Len both asked at the same time.

"Oh, nothing. Here, I'll show you a song. After I show it to you, you try to sing it." He led them both to the computer, went onto YouTube, typed in 'American national anthem' and played the video.

"Got it." Both Rin and Len said at the same time.

"Now sing it." The lead scientist said. They cleared their throats and started to sing. They sang it perfectly, with a beautiful harmony and without forgetting a single lyric. It was amazing. Everyone applauded when they were done.

"Come with me." The lead scientist said. "There's someone I want you to meet." Rin and Len followed him through a corridor and into a room where a teal-haired girl with extremely long pigtails was sitting. She looked up and smiled.

"These must be my new siblings!" she said cheerfully.

"What?" Rin said, confused.

"Who are you?" Len asked.

"I'm your Nee-chan, Miku Hatsune! Nice to meet you! What're your names?"

"Rin."

"Len."

"Nice to meet you, Rin-chan and Len-kun!" she said, holding out her hand. Rin and Len both shook it. "What're your last names?"

"Umm…"

"How about 'Kagamine'? You know, 'mirror sound'?"

"Yeah, I like that!" Rin and Len both replied. "Kagamine."

"Cool! Can you guys sing?" Miku asked.

"Yeah!" Rin and Len both said at the same time.

"Awesome! Me too! Now I can finally put on a concert!" Miku jumped up and down in excitement.

"Concert? Yay!" both Rin and Len said at the same time.

"Let's go prepare!" Rin said excitedly, also jumping up and down.

"Yeah! We need a smoke machine!" Len shouted.

"And glitter!"

"And confetti!"

"And some new songs!" Miku said, also excited.

"We need paper!" Rin and Len shouted.

"And headsets." Miku replied.

"Headsets?" Rin and Len both asked.

"Yeah, so we know our cues!"

"Oh, ok! We also need-!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We don't even have a smoke machine. Or glitter. Or headsets!" the lead scientist butted in.

"Then go buy some!" Miku and Rin said at the same time.

"We can't afford them."

"We'll give you some of the money we make to pay it off!" Miku said. The scientists grumbled. Finally, the lead scientist said:

"Alright. We'll buy them for you. But you have to pay us back, okay?"

"We need a drum set!" Rin shouted.

"And a bass guitar!" Len shouted.

"Hey! There is no way-!"

"We'll pay you back!" Miku, Rin and Len all said at once.

"Alright, alright!" the lead scientist agreed.

"Yay!" Miku and Rin exclaimed.

"Now, do you promise that, no matter what happens, you WILL pay me back?"

"Yes!" Miku, Rin and Len replied at once.

The lead scientist thought for a moment.

"Alright. Let's go shopping."

OOooOOoooOooooOOOoO

"Oooooh! That black and white dress looks sooo cute!" Rin exclaimed. Miku, Rin, Len and the lead scientist were out shopping for three headsets, a smoke machine, glitter and accessories for the three performers.

"We're not out to buy- hey, that suit looks pretty cool." Len remarked.

"Guys! Snap out of it! The only things we can buy are accessories! Oh, that teal dress is pretty cute." Miku said.

"Focus! Ah, here we are; the music store." The lead scientist said. He opened the door and everyone walked in. They noticed a few people go silent and start staring at Miku. Then, one person came up to Miku and said:

"C-can I have your autograph, H-Hatsune-sama?"

Rin and Len were puzzled.

"How do they know your name?" Rin whispered. "And '_sama'?_"

"I did a performance at a rock concert." Miku replied.

"Wow, awesome, Nee-chan!" Miku turned back to the girl who asked for her autograph.

"Sure, what do you want me to sign?"

"Th-this picture I took of you on stage."

"Do you have a pen or something?"

"Um, yeah, just a sec." she took off the backpack she was wearing, took out a marker from the top pocket and handed it to Miku. Miku signed her name and wrote; "Have a nice day!" with a heart.

"Th-thank you, Hatsune-sama!" The girl bowed politely and ran off to the percussion section.

"Wow, Nee-chan! You're famous!" Len said, impressed.

"I was in the newspaper!" she replied. "Now, let's pick out a bass guitar, a drum set and an electric guitar!"

"Yeah!" Rin and Len exclaimed. They all set out to find the perfect guitar first.

"Hmmm… Oh! This one doesn't look too big!"

"Nah, too plain."

"I wanna teal one!"

"Geez, all these colors are so boring. Brown, red, beige…"

"How about we get a really plain one and just cover it in stickers?"

"That sounds like a good idea! That way, we don't have to spend as much money, too! Like, the less complicated ones are gonna be less expensive, too, right?"

"Probably."

"Oh! I found a good one! It looks to be about the right size." Len pointed out. Everyone crowded around the guitar Len was pointing to. It was brown.

"Oh, yeah, that really is good!"

"How much?" Len asked

"Hmm…" Miku checked the price tag. "¥16,800 [about $200]."

"That's not bad."

"Great! We'll get it!"

"Hang on, let me try it on." Miku took it off the display and put it on.

"I don't think you're allowed to do that." The lead scientist said, unsure.

"Do you see a sign saying not to?"

He didn't.

After Miku thought for a while, she made her final decision.

"Well, all I have to do is shorten the straps a bit and it'll be fine. Let's get it!" Miku exclaimed.

"Yay! Ok, next a drum set!" Rin said excitedly. She ran over to the percussion section.

"Ooooh! They all look so cool!" she exclaimed.

"We should really get a plain cheap one so we don't end up spending too much money."

"Aww. Fine." Rin pouted. "That one looks good! I'll check the price." She ran over to it and checked the price tag. "Hey, not bad! ¥37,800 [about $450]!"

"Not horrible." Len said.

"Yeah, but is it the one you want?" Miku asked.

"Yeah! Once I cover this baby with offensive stickers with bad words on 'em…" Rin smiled deviously.

"No way. No bad words!" The lead scientist scolded.

"Aw, come on!"

"Not even in our songs?"

"I bet even you listen to songs with bad words in them!"

"Yeah, and the fact that we know them means you programmed us to know them!" Rin exclaimed. The lead scientist grunted.

"Fine. Your songs can have bad words in them."

"Yay!" everyone cheered.

"Time for METAL MIKU!"

"SATANIST RIN! HAIL SATAN! FUCK YEAH!"

"Sexy Len. SPICE!"

"Umm…"

"Hey! You're only allowed to say bad words and raise naughty topics in your songs, ok?! And no screaming! This is a place with other people, you know!" the lead scientist scolded.

"Aww, come on!" all three of them protested.

"Ok, so anyway, we'll get these." Miku said, disappointed.

"Hey! Don't forget my bass!" Len whined.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." They went over to the section where the basses were located.

"Hmmm… That one!" he said, pointing to a huge black and white bass.

"That looks really expensive, not to mention way too big!" Miku said.

"Aw, come on!" Len pouted. "Alright. That one." He pointed to an all-black bass that was considerably smaller.

"Alright, that looks ok. I'll check the price." Miku went over to the bass and checked the price. "¥17,000. [about $200]."

"Not bad. Let's see if it's the right size." He took it off of the display and put it on. "Okay, not too heavy… I like it!"

"Great! Then we'll get it!" Miku exclaimed.

"Alright! Let's go pay!" Rin said, already running over to the cash register. The rest of them followed. When they got to the front of the line, their total was ¥73,200 [about $850] for the drum set and drumsticks, electric guitar and bass.

"I think we did pretty good!" Miku said. The lead scientist grumbled.

"Now let's get a smoke machine!" Len said excitedly.

"And glitter!" Rin replied.

"And headsets!" Miku added.

OOooooOoOOOO

They had finally gotten everything they needed for the concert when they returned to the lab.

"I'm making sushi for dinner." One of the female scientists said.

"Huh?" Len asked.

"What's that?" Rin asked. The scientist chuckled.

"You'll see!" She went into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry." Rin complained.

"Me too." Len said.

"Oh! Just go in the kitchen then! They have tons of food there!" Miku suggested.

"Really? Wow!" Rin and Len pictured a land in which everything was made out of food. They all ran over to the door leading to the kitchen and opened it.

"Oh." Rin and Len both said, disappointed.

"Oh, hi again! What do you need?" the scientist who was making sushi said.

"Well, there's food over- HEY! WHERE ARE MY LEEKS?!"

"Oh, um…" she stuttered.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I NEED LEEKS! NOW!

"Here, I'll give you, uh, ¥1,680 [about $20]. It's all I have right now. You can go buy leeks with that." She offered.

"Errg…" she growled. "Alright. Rin, Len, come with me." Miku grabbed both of their arms.

"Heyy!" they protested.

OoOoOooooOOO

"Ah, here they are!" Miku ran over to a refrigerator filled with leeks. Miku, Rin and Len were at a grocery store, looking for leeks and food items that would interest the twins.

"You threw a tantrum over these gross green things?" Rin said, scrunching her nose.

"Yeah. Eww." Len followed in Rin's example.

"What did you say?" she asked, trying to be as scary as possible.

"Hey, what are those orange things over there?" Rin ran over to a box of small round orange things in a box labeled "Seedless Tangerines". "T-tangerines?" She picked up the box. "Let's get these!"

"Huh?" Len walked over to see the box she was holding.

"See?" Rin showed him the box.

"Oh. Cool. Get them. Hey, what are those?" He ran over to the bananas. "I wonder what they taste like."

"What?" Rin said, running over to where Len was. He showed her the bananas.

"Cool. MIKU-NEE! WE HAVE TO PAYYY!" Rin shouted. Numerous people covered their ears and a large crack appeared in one of the windows.

"Rin. Don't. Ever. Do. That!" Len strained to say as he was doubled over in pain, covering his ears.

"Sorry…" Rin said guiltily. Miku staggered over to where they were standing, looking VERY unhappy.

"First… you insult my leeks… and then… you shatter my eardrums." She glared at Rin as she struck a cutesy guilty pose and gave her the puppy-dog look.

"C'mon, let's go pay." Len said, not wanting to be caught between Miku's glare and Rin's ear-splitting scream.

"You owe me a new eardrum, pint size."

"I'm sure you're fine."

"No, I'm not."

"Well, if you can hear me, then you're fine."

"Grrrrrr…"

"GUYS! LET'S PAY!" Len shouted.

"Hmm… fine. But the only reason I'm breaking this up is because I want my leeks." Miku followed Len to the cash register and Rin was close behind. They paid for everything and left.

"Gimme!" Rin grabbed the bag, took out a tangerine and looked at it, puzzled.

"How should I eat this?" she asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Len replied rudely.

"Wait- I've seen the scientists eat these. You're supposed to peel the skin off." Miku said. She had pulled a leek out of the bag and was happily eating it.

"Oh! Thanks, Nee-chan!" Rin began to peel the skin off. When she was done, she noticed that you could break it up into different sections. She ate the first piece.

"Mmmm! Yummy!" she exclaimed.

"Lemme try a banana!" Len grabbed the bag and took out a banana. "How do you eat these, Nee-chan?"

"Oh! You're supposed to take off the skin of a banana, too, only you do this by grabbing the stem thing on the top." She replied.

"Oh! Thanks!" He did as he was instructed and bit it. "Mmmm. Good!"

"Gimme a bite!" Rin ran over to Len and stole a bite.

"Hey! I was eating that!" Len protested. "Gimme!" he stole the last remaining section of Rin's orange.

"Hey! That was the last piece!"

"Well you ate part of my banana!"

"At least I didn't have the last bite!"

"It doesn't matter!" They kept fighting until they got back to the lab.

"Hey." One of the scientists greeted. "Sushi's ready."

OOoooOOoo

"I'm nervous. What if something goes wrong?" Len asked. He had put his hair up in a ponytail for the occasion and was wearing a white headset.

"Oh, come on! It's gonna be awesome! Did you see the crowd?" Rin said, jumping up and down. She was wearing a large white bow in her hair, bobby pins to push her long bangs out of her face and a matching headset to Len's.

"That makes it all the worse." He muttered.

"Come on. You'll remember everything! We have computers for brains! We can't forget stuff!" They stood there until the curtain was lifted. The crowd roared at the sight of Miku. She began to sing "The World is Mine" with Rin on drums, Len on bass and she herself on guitar. They had decorated them with stickers of oranges, bananas and leeks with faces. The crowd sang along, having memorized every lyric. Then, Rin went to the microphone and sang the song she wrote called "Meltdown". When she was done, the crowd roared. Then Len sang the song he wrote called "Butterfly on your Right Shoulder". The crowd roared when he was done, too.

The concert was finally over an hour later. The crowd was roaring and the curtains were closed. They all collapsed.

"Oh… my… gosh. We… were… AMAZING!" Miku exclaimed, although she was talking to no one because both Rin and Len were sleeping. _They look so cute! _Miku thought.

"Guys. Wake up." She shook them and they slowly opened their sky blue eyes. Miku smiled.

"We were-!" She didn't have time to finish her sentence before she was tackled by Rin.

"OMYGOSHYOUWEREAWESOMEIWASAWE SOMEWEWEREAWESOMEITWASAWESOM E!" She exclaimed.

"Mph! MMMPH!" Miku protested.

"Oh…Sorry." Rin let go of her and Len laughed.

"Don't ever do that!" Miku shouted, but soon smiled. "Let's get something to eat!"

"Yeah!" They tried to leave, but a crowd of newspaper reporters and fans wanting autographs blocked their way.

"Are you going to be recording an album?"

"Outta the way! I need Miku's autograph!"

"Stop pushing, you idiot!"

"LEEEEEEN! Can I have a hug?"

"Rin! You're so unbelievably cute!"

"Miku, will you go out with me?"

"Len, will you marry me?"

"RIN! BE MY DAUGHTER!"

"You all are so amazing!"

"OUTTA THE WAY, CREEPS!" Rin shouted.

"Rin, they're just your fans!" Miku scolded.

"Sorry, but I just wanna go get orange cake!"

"Just sign a few autographs and then we'll go!"

"Fine." Moments after she said that, she was literally almost trampled by fans.

Five minutes later, they drew the line on how many autographs they would sign.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! EVERYBODY OUT!" Rin shouted. Everyone covered their ears and winced. They all left.

"You have GOTTA stop doing that!" Len scolded, wincing himself.

"Sorry."

"C'mon. Lets go get cake." Miku suggested.


	3. Luka, the Tuna Lover

**Wow, first author's note. Yeah, sorry if this chapter is really long, sorry I haven't posted in a really, REALLY long time, I promise I'll post more often now, and…**

**Miku: Say it.**

**Me: Do I have to…**

**Rin & Len: SAY IT.**

**Me: (sigh) Alright, let me put it this way: if I owned Vocaloid, I would be writing NOVELS, not fanfiction.**

"EEEEEEEEEK!" The scientists had predicted that this would happen and had been prepared. "I'M NAKED! Don't look, don't look!" They had created an AI and had learned from the previous ones to have clothes ready.

"Here." One of the scientists tossed her a t-shirt, jeans and underwear. This robot was created to be more energy efficient, so she only needed one glove to supply her with energy.

"Oh my gosh! This is so embarrassing!" She turned around and put the clothes on. She muttered things about how embarrassing this was as she pulled her jeans on and pulled her shirt over her head. She looked at herself in the mirror, twirling her finger through her long pink hair.

"Hmm… too plain. But it's ok; I'll just make some other clothing. Do you have a sewing machine, thread and some fabric?"

"I'm afraid not." One of the scientists said, disappointed.

"Oh. Can we go buy some?" She asked.

"Sure, but will you pay us back?" one of the scientists asked.

"Of course! But, how will I get the money?"

"C'mere. Let me show you something." He walked over to the computer and went onto YouTube. He typed "American National Anthem" into the search bar and played the first video that came up.

"It's very beautiful, but why are you showing me this?" she asked.

"Because I want you to try and sing it." He replied.

"Oh, ok." She cleared her throat and began to sing. Her voice wasn't as high-pitched as the other AI's, but it was beautiful. She didn't forget a single lyric and had perfect pitch. The scientists applauded.

"That's how you'll pay us back." The lead scientist said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You'll do concerts!"

"But where will I get to perform?" She was obviously much more practical than the other ones.

"Come with me." She followed him to a room where a teenage girl with long teal pigtails, a girl who looked slightly younger than her with short yellow hair with a big white bow in it and a yellow haired boy with a ponytail and a PSP were sitting. The girls were writing stuff down on a piece of paper and singing it aloud and the boy was playing a video game on the PSP that she guessed to be Mario Kart.

"Oh, shit- Pretend you didn't hear anything!" The yellow haired girl said, blushing. The pink-haired girl gave them a weird look. She had heard some of the lyrics and had thought they were rather… romantic.

"Umm…"

"Uh, ahem, let me introduce myself. I'm Hatsune Miku. Call me Hatsune-sama." The teal haired girl said, blushing herself and holding out her hand.

"Um, nice to meet you." She shook it. _Sama?_

"Yeah. I'm Kagamine Rin. Call me Kagamine-sama." She gave Rin a weird look. _Sama? What's so important about these people? _She thought. Rin laughed. "Kidding, kidding!" she giggled. "And so was Miku-nee, _right?_" She looked at Miku.

"Hmph." Miku pouted.

"And, just saying, those lyrics don't mean I have any romantic feelings toward Miku, okay? We're not even gonna perform it together! We're just writing the lyrics."

"Yeah, I know. And you are?" She looked at the blonde boy with the PSP.

"Len."

"Last name?"

"Shut up! I'm gonna lose!"

"That's your last name?"

"Kagamine."

"Ok."

"What's your name, Onee-chan?" Miku asked.

"Hmm… What _is_ my name?" she asked the scientists.

"Um… Luka? I always liked that name."

"Oh, that's nice. What's my last name?"

"Ne… Megu… Meguri… Megurine? Um, round sound…?"

"What?" Miku said, not impressed.

"Well… it sounds cool. Luka Megurine. Megurine Luka. I like it!"

"Nice to meet you, Luka-nee!" Rin and Miku said. Len grunted. Luka chuckled.

"Is he always like that?" she asked.

"Ever since he got that stupid PSP thing, yeah." Rin answered.

"Oh, come on! You have one too, and you're also like that!" Miku snapped.

"Yeah, well, not nearly as often as him!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME LOSE!" Len shouted.

"Well, sor-_ry." _Rin replied sarcastically.

"I see. Well, I gotta go. Wanna come with? I'm gonna go get a sewing machine and some fabric. I'm gonna see what clothes I like most and see if I can make them myself. It's a great opportunity to get clothes you want for free." Luka offered.

"Ooh! I'll go! I saw this awesome black and white dress that was sort of like a school uniform, but… I'll just show it to you when we get there." Rin said, jumping up out of her seat and standing next to Luka.

"This could be a great opportunity for me! Lead on, seamstress!" Miku followed Rin.

"And Len-kun?"

"Mph."

"You sure?"

"Go away! Leave me- aw, COME ON! Stupid Donkey Kong…"

"Alright. See ya!" Luka, Rin and Miku went out the door.

OoooOooOo

"You sure you'll remember what everything looks like without a camera?" the lead scientist asked.

"Sure. I remember everything. Computer brain, remember?" Luka replied, smiling and tapping her head.

"This is it! The store!" Rin exclaimed, pointing. "Right there, on display!"

"Oh, that is a nice dress. Nice and simple too. I like how it's asymmetrical." Luka responded.

"Oh! Oh! Look! It's that teal dress I wanted! Look! Look!"

"Ok, ok! I see, I see!"

"And that suit Len wanted!" Rin exclaimed.

"Oh, should I make it for him?" Luka asked. Rin and Miku looked at each other for a moment and then back at Luka.

"Nah." They both said, grinning.

"Why not?"

"He chose not to come, now he's payin' the price. Hehehe." Rin said mischievously.

"Oh, I see. Ok." Luka smiled. The group walked around for another few hours, looking at clothes and buying fabrics to make them with. They also bought a sewing machine and some stickers to put on it. When they finally got home, the sun was setting and dinner was being made.

"Sushi again tonight!" One of the scientists said.

"All right!" Miku exclaimed.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY GIMMELIKESIXBILLIONSALMONROLLSWITHSOME _(gasp) _ORANGESONTHESIDEAND-!"

"SHUT UP!" Miku shouted.

"Huh, why- ohhhhh… sorry…" The lead scientist, the scientist who announced that there was sushi for dinner and Luka were laying crumpled on the ground, covering their ears.

"God, is she always this LOUD?" Luka said, cringing.

"Um… S-sorry…" Rin stuttered guiltily.

"It's ok." Luka sighed, still covering her ears. They waited a few hours for dinner to be ready, writing songs and making the clothing everyone wanted.

"Dinner's ready!" One of the scientists announced.

"Yay!" Miku exclaimed. "C'mon, Luka! It's good!" She grabbed Luka's wrist and ran to the dining room.

"Uh, ok…" Luka stumbled into the dining room and sat down in the chair next to Len, who was STILL playing Mario Kart on his PSP.

"Still playing?" Luka asked, chuckling.

"Mph." He grunted. Luka chuckled again.

"Here you go. Try it." One of the scientists put a plate in front of her with some strange-looking round things with pink stuff in the middle. _So this is sushi, _she thought.

"Try it, it's tuna." The scientist insisted. Luka picked one of the rolls up and took a bite. She froze.

"Um, Luka?" Len said, giving her a weird look.

"Need…" Luka said, drooling.

"Luka?!" Rin said, waving her hand in front of Luka's eyes, worried.

"More…"

"LUKA!" Miku shouted, snapping her fingers in front of the pink-haired girl's eyes.

"TUNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Luka jumped out of her seat, stuffed the rest of her sushi in her mouth and ran to the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed all of the packs of tuna and ate all of it.

"LUKA! WHAT ARE YOU-?!"

"SHUT UP!" Luka roared, stuffing tuna in her mouth.

"Looks like she finally showed her wild side," Rin muttered.

"Yeah, I thought she was gonna be boring." Miku agreed.

"There's only one thing we gotta do." Len replied.

"Food rampage?"

"Food rampage."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHERE ARE THE ORANGES?!"

"BANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS!"

"OW! MY EARS!" Miku shouted. "That being said, LLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEKS!" Miku ran to the fridge, and grabbed all of the leeks and stuffed them down her throat.

"STOP! NOW! GAAH!" The lead scientist shouted. "LOOK AT THE MESS YOU'RE MAKING! INTERN, CLEAN THIS UP!"

"ORANGES!"

"BANANAS!"

"GIMME MY LEEKS!"

"Hey, where'd you put the rest of the tuna?" Luka panicked, searching frantically through the fridge. "There's no more?" She started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, just calm-!"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" She jumped up and started running around the house looking for secret hiding places in which tuna could be found. When she realized there was none left in the house, she started to scream.

"TUNATUNATUNATUNATUNATUNATUNA WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVE?!" She started sobbing.

"Luka's totally…" Rin said.

"WAY MORE INTERESTING THAN I THOUGHT!" Len shouted.

"I know, right?"

"So cool!"

"HOW DO YOU GET HER TO STOP ACTING LIKE THIS?!" The lead scientist exclaimed.

"Oh, just buy her some more tuna." Miku said absentmindedly, still watching Luka's rampage.

"What?! How did you know?!"

"We thought it was obvious!" Miku, Rin and Len said all at once.

"Ugh, fine. I'll go buy her some tuna."

"Get four more packs of leeks, too."

"Five more boxes of oranges!"

"Six more bunches of bananas!" Len shouted. The lead scientist sighed.

"Fine," he said. "But just don't go on any rampages anymore unless you're away from us, ok?"

"Ok." They all agreed, still watching Luka, who looked like she was having a seizure. The lead scientist sighed again, grabbed his coat, put it on and left. Once he left, Luka calmed down.

"Aaah, I love tun- OH MY GOSH WHAT AN AWFUL MESS! WHO DID THIS?!" Luka exclaimed. Everyone stared at her.

"Why… are you all staring at me like that?" she asked, confused.

"You mean you don't remember ANYTHING?" Miku asked, also confused.

"Remember what- OH! Eep! How humiliating! You mean… I made this mess?"

"…Yes." Miku replied.

"Aah! Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" She turned bright red and started cleaning up the mess she made.

"You mean you don't remember your huge rampage looking for tuna hidden around the house?"

"…Rampage?" The twins burst out laughing.

"What happened to 'I remember everything', HUH?!" they both said at the same time. Luka turned an even brighter shade of red than she already was.

"Sh-shut up!" she stammered, humiliated.

OooOOOOoo

"Hey, Luka!"

"Lukaaaaaa!"

"Wake up!"

"Hnh… What? Why are you bothering me?" Luka asked, opening her eyes. Rin and Len were standing over her.

"C'mon, c'mon! We just got a recording studio here!" Rin said excitedly, grabbing Luka's wrist.

"Aww, I wanna sleep!" Luka protested.

"Too bad!" Len said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, we want to record some songs!" Rin exclaimed, still pulling Luka's wrist.

"Ouch! C'mon, let go of me! You're strong!"

"C'mooooooooooon! We just announced that Just be Friends would be released today!" Rin protested.

"And that we'd have our new songs released by next month!"

"And we're bored. We've been up since 5:00AM." They both said at the same time. Luka sighed.

"What time is it now?" she asked.

"5:15." Len responded.

"WHAT?!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Rin said, putting on her cutesy face.

"Alright, I'll get up." Luka said reluctantly.

"Yayy!"

"Now get out of my room, I need to get dressed."

"Ok, Onee-chan!" Rin and Len said simultaneously. They ran out and shut the door. Luka sighed, got up and went to her closet, where a black two-piece belly shirt with complicated patterns made out of brass on the bust and a blue gem on the neck and long skirt with a split all the way down the right side was hanging on a hanger. She put it on, complimenting herself on the job she had done sewing it. She pulled up her thigh-high socks and looked at herself in the mirror. Since no one was allowed to wear shoes inside the house, she didn't put on her knee high golden boots. She walked out of the room, where an eager Rin and an impatient Len were waiting.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Rin caught Luka's wrist in a death grip and ran. Len followed.

"Ow, ow! That hurts!" Luka cried. Rin ignored her and kept running to the recording studio.

"Here we are!" she said cheerfully.

"C-can you let go of me?" Luka stammered, her hand turning strange colors.

"Oh, sorry." Rin dropped Luka's wrist and opened the door.

The studio wasn't huge, actually it was quite small and plain, but what was important was that it was a recording studio and it was theirs.

"Cool!" Luka said.

"Yeah, we'll have a bunch of posters up in no time though." said Len.

"That's good, I was thinking it was kinda boring." Luka remarked.

"Well? Get in and start recording your song!" Rin shoved Luka in and went inside the room to do the background music. Luka sang the song and when she was done she stepped out.

"That was great!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah, I bet it's gonna be really popular!" Len agreed.

"Thanks!" Luka said happily.

Everyone spent the rest of the day writing songs and recording them in their new studio.

"Lets see… creepy… creepy… creepy… oh! I know! How about; 'My, my, what a wicked child! You're already awake? The blindfold came off, then shall I blind you?'" Rin suggested.

"Ooh, perfect!" Len scribbled it down onto a pad of paper.

"Sheesh, talk about creepy." Luka remarked.

"Thanks! It's supposed to be!" Rin and Len said in synch. Miku walked in.

"Hey, what's this?" she asked, picking up the pad of paper. She read the lyrics written on it. "What? 'For some time the blade of doubt has been fading in and out

The mercy of love has no place here?'"

"Mm-hm! It's a creepy Halloween song!" Rin answered as if she were explaining a math problem.

"Yeah! Cool, huh?" Len asked.

"I guess… so, uh, what's it called?" she asked.

"Trick and Treat!"

"Why's it called _that?"_ she asked, giving Rin and Len a weird look.

"'Cause we trick her by treating her!" Rin answered matter-of-factly.

"What? Trick who?"

"The little girl we're talking about in the song. We pretend to be nice and then kidnap her." Len explained.

"Ooh! Great lyric! 'Come now, smile! Let's see that precious face Slip back into your skin and go back to the show!'" Rin shouted.

"Ooh! Great!" he wrote that down too.

"Whatever. See you later, I gotta write more for my song Nebula. I still haven't finished it. I actually just came down here to get some leeks,"

"Get me a box of tangerines while you're at it, 'kay?"

"And a few clusters of bananas!"

"And get a few tunas out of the freezer for me, ok?" Miku sighed.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine."

"Yay! Thank you Miku-chan!" everyone cheered. She walked into the kitchen, got out everything from the fridge and walked back into the room.

"Thank you!" Rin jumped up and grabbed the tangerines from Miku's arms.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Len jumped up and snatched the bananas from her grasp. Miku glared at him.

"You're welcome, YOUR MAJESTY." She said sarcastically. "And as for you, Luka, here- Wait, where's the-?!"

"Ffnk ooh, Mfiku!" Luka said, cramming the fish into her mouth. Miku sighed and started munching on a leek.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya." She walked back out of the room.

"OOOH! Rin, listen to this: 'What happened to make your eyes so wide? Your body is trembling, shall I bring you some warm milk?'" Len exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Write it down, write it down!" Len scribbled the lyrics down onto the piece of paper. "We should try singing it from the top," Rin suggested.

"Ok." Len cleared his throat and started singing. "_Fukai, fukai kiri no naka _He started coughing.

"You ok? You need some water?" Rin asked, concerned.

"_Cough, cough! _No, I'm fine. I just can't hit that low note." He coughed. "_Cough cough! _Ok, let's try again. I won't go as low this time," he cleared his throat and tried again.

"_Fukai, fukai kiri no naka ni hibiku koe, oide oide kono mori no motto okufukaku made,"_

"_Hayaku, hayaku, isogiashi de dekiru dake chikaku ni, oide, oide, saa tanoshii-!"_

"You guys are MESSED UP." Luka commented.

OoOOOOooOO

"Hey, what's up?" The lead scientist said into the phone.

"Hi, we called to tell you that we tracked down the problems that made our AI's fail." The scientist on the phone said.

"Oh, really? What was it?"

"The battery wasn't big enough, so they didn't have enough power."

"…Are you serious?"

"Yep! So now we got our AI's up and running! And we took your advice and treated them like normal people. We even gave them names: Leon, Lola, Miriam, Prima, Sonika and Tonio."

"So, you're saying that the reason these AI's failed is because the freaking BATTERY wasn't big enough?! How did we not figure that out earlier?!"

"I don't know, but I gotta ask you something: do you know exactly WHY all of them are interested in pursuing a SINGING career?"

"I have absolutely no idea. You should come over sometime with your AI's, I bet mine would like them."

"Hey, good idea. Let's say, Monday?"

"Sure, fine with me."

"Great! Then it's set! Well, I gotta go now, I haven't eaten dinner yet."

"Alright, take care! Bye!"

"Bye!" The lead scientist hung up the phone and went out to buy two large batteries.

END OF PROLOGUE


	4. The Vocaloid Mansion!

**Yep! It's me! I have died and come back to life, writing more chapters than ever! And this one's even longer! Well, enjoy!**

**Leon & Lola: We have barely any lines, so there's no way it's gonna be good.**

**Me: Aw, shaddap.**

**Meiko: Hey, wait a minute, don't you have something you need to say?**

**Me: Like what?**

**Meiko: YOU KNOW WHAT! AND YOU HAVE TO MAKE UP FOR THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS TOO!**

**Me: Fiiiiiine. (deep breath) IdontownVocaloidIdon'townVocaloidIdon'town…**

The AI's had recently left the scientists to buy a big house for them all to live in.

"We have made enough money to live on our own," Leon said. "So we bought a house.

"Yeah, and not just any house, but a freaking MANSION!" Rin and Len piped in.

"So, we're moving out," Miku explained. The lead scientist closed his eyes and sighed.

"So… you guys are moving out… and you decided to tell me NOW, JUST as you're leaving."

"Yup!" Meiko said, picking up one of her suitcases, which was filled entirely with bottles of sake. The lead scientist sighed again.

"Alright, fine. I'll let you move out, but under ONE CONDITION: I stay partially responsible for you all."

"Got it, Master!" Miku said, hauling up her six heavy-looking suitcases, five of which held her many outfits, one of which held ONLY leeks.

"'Master'?" the lead scientist asked, confused. He shook his head. "Well, whatever. I guess… I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, and call us Vocaloids! You know, vocal androids?"

"What? Um, ok…" Kaito ran into the room at top speed.

"Emergency! Emergency! Code red! It's a catastrophe! It's a tragedy, oh, God help us, I don't know what to do about this horrible tragedy!" Meiko hit him in the head and a big lump welled up.

"Just spit it out already!" she shouted.

"I CAN'T FIT ALL THE ICE CREAM IN MY COOLERS!" He yelled. Meiko hit him again and another lump formed on top of his head.

"DON'T FUCKING SCARE US LIKE THAT! REMEMBER THE BOY WHO CRIED WOLF?!"

"Oh, no! I didn't like that story! It's too scary! Like, the big, bad wolf comes to the city and no one believes the boy when he says so! I prefer Hansel and Gretel. All those sweets-!" Meiko hit him on the head again.

"HOW DO YOU THINK THAT'S SCARY, YA BIG BABY?! AND DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE ENDING OF HANSEL AND GRETEL?!"

"Yeah, Hansel and Gretel eat the candy house, right?" Meiko pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No, the witch cooks Hansel and Gretel and EATS THEM." A look of shock came over Kaito's face.

"Wha- what?"

"ALRIGHT! LET'S MOVE IT ALONG, NOW!" Rin shouted. Everyone collapsed on the floor, writhing and covering his or her ears except Meiko.

"YEAH, GET YOUR ASSES OFF THE FLOOR AND MOVE IT!" Meiko shouted. Rin and Meiko high fived each other.

"Riiiin, MUST you always do that?" Luka struggled to say. Rin made a cutesy guilty face.

"Sorrryyy." She said, looking down at the floor. "Now GET UP! GET YOUR BUTTS OFF THE FLOOR! WE GOTTA GO! GO!" Rin shouted, and everyone slowly got up.

"Well, bye." Miriam said.

"Bye." The lead scientist said, and the Vocaloids walked to their mini vans.

"So, who's driving?" Miku asked.

"Wha? Aren't I driving?" Meiko said innocently, stuffing her sake-filled suitcase into the front seat.

"Oh, no…" Prima said, worried.

"I call the second car!" Sonika shouted, running to the second mini van.

"Me too!" Prima shouted, following Sonika.

"Me too!" Leon and Lola shouted.

"Me too!" Miriam shouted.

"I, as well!" Tonio shouted.

"Sorry, Meiko, but me too." Luka said guiltily. "I've driven with you to the supermarket, and it wasn't pretty,"

They got in the cars, and as soon as all the doors were closed, Meiko started driving her car at warp speed.

"WAAAAAAH!" Miku screamed.

"Oh, yeah! Is everyone buckled in?" Meiko asked calmly.

"N-n-n-n-n- NO!" Kaito shouted. She took out a bottle of sake from the suitcase and chugged half of it.

"Too bad!" she stepped on the gas harder and the car lurched forward.

"WOOOOOOAH!" Len shouted.

"TH-TH-TH-THIS IS AWWESOOOMEE!" Rin shouted.

"I KNOW, RIGHT?!" Len replied.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"ARE YOU GUYS INSANE?! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Kaito and Miku shouted. Meiko took another swig of sake and grinned.

"I'm gonna make it go FASTER!"

"Yeah!" Rin and Len shouted.

"WHAT?! NO WAY, WE'RE-!" Miku exclaimed.

"Majority vote!" Meiko floored the gas and the car lurched.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Kaito screamed.

"WAAAH-HOOOOOOO!" Rin and Len shouted.

"MEIKO LOOK OUT FOR THE-!" She swerved and narrowly avoided the car she was about to hit. They heard a siren go off.

"GAAH! THE COPS! YOU ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE, MEIKO, YOU ARE-!" The car swerved at the turn and Meiko chugged the rest of the bottle of sake.

When they got rid of the cops, Meiko had run through six bottles of sake and was having an insane giggle fit.

"Gyee-hee-hee-hee! This is FUN! Hah hah hah! Hee hee hee hee hee! Laah, lah laaaaah! Wheeeeeeeee!" Kaito was hugging his knees and shivering.

"Think about ice cream, yes, the precious ice cream, sweet creamy frozen treat, blueberry, strawberry, chocolate, think about ice cream, think about ice cream, not this INSANE DRUNK PSYCHOPATH NEXT TO YOU WHO JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE DRIVING THE VEICHLE YOU'RE IN!" Meiko hit him.

"This is fuuun!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" Len agreed. After a while, they reached the house, which was a gigantic, castle-sized mansion with a bright green manicured lawn, a blue garage big enough to hold ten cars and a vast backyard with a huge vegetable garden. When they parked in the garage, Kaito opened the door, jumped up and ran.

"Gotta get away from the-!" He stopped short. "Wait- the ice cream! Oooohh, ice cream, how could I neglect you? I love you soooo!" He ran back to the car, opened the trunk and pulled out the three coolers of ice cream he had brought. "Oh, my dear babies, I bet you're all melted now! Oh, my dear, precious ice cream, I'll get you to a freezer as fast as I can!" He ran to the front door of the house, pulled out the key that Lola had given him from his pocket, unlocked the door and twisted the doorknob. He ran around, looking for the kitchen and finally, after a long time running around in circles, he found it.

"Don't worry, my dears, I'll get you there, 'cause I'm… KAITO! With arms of steel, I will lift this ice cream into the-!" His speech was interrupted when Meiko hit him in the head.

"JUST PUT THE DAMN ICE CREAM IN THE DAMN FREEZER!" She yelled.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Kaito said weakly, rubbing his head. He opened the coolers and stuffed the ice cream into the freezer, which was huge enough to fit all the ice cream in it. Finally, after a long time, the coolers were empty.

"There!" Kaito said, putting the last tub of green tea ice cream in the freezer.

"That took way too long," Meiko commented.

"Hey! Guys! Time to claim rooms!" Rin and Len said.

"Oh! Yeah! Let's go!" Miku exclaimed.

"Yeah, c'mon!" Meiko exclaimed, grabbing Kaito by the wrist and dragging him up the stairs.

"Ow! Ow! Let go!" Kaito protested. She let go of his wrist and he fell down the stairs.

"Owowowowow! I didn't mean like that!" he exclaimed. He sighed and climbed back up the stairs. When he had finished climbing back up, he realized that there was a vacancy where Meiko, Rin and Len should have been.

"Guys?" he called. He walked down the hall and saw a door with a picture of a banana and an orange with cute faces on it. He kept walking and saw a door with a picture of a leek with a cute face and a music note in a heart on it, and walked further down and saw a door with a picture of a bottle of sake. He twisted the knob and realized that it was locked.

"What the hell?" he muttered. He walked back to the door with the banana and the orange on it, twisted the doorknob and the door opened. He saw Rin and Len lying down on the two large beds in the room, smiling mischievously. He realized why when a metal bucket of ice-cold water fell on his head, drenching him and forming another lump on top of the other thee he had gotten that day. He fell down and they cackled.

"GAAH! YOU GUYS SUCK!" He shouted.

"And you suck at claiming rooms! We already got the best one!" Len snickered. Kaito looked around and realized how _vast _it was. It had a giant window on one of the walls that looked out into the yard, two queen-size beds, a TV, it's own bathroom, a giant closet and two bookshelves.

"Hey, no fair! I fell down the stairs and it took a long time to get back up! And how did you get those stickers up on your door so fast?!" Kaito protested.

"We work quickly!" Rin answered, grinning.

"And Meiko got the second best room. She actually says she prefers it to this one 'cause it's red." Len said.

"What? Well, I'm sure there are much better rooms than these! This house is enormous!" Kaito said smugly.

"Actually, these are the best rooms in the house." Rin said.

"What?!"

"Yeah, we searched the whole house! These really are the two best rooms! You know, you really do take a long time getting up the stairs!" Len cackled. Kaito growled and stomped out of the room. He searched the hallways, and even though the rooms were all awesome, none of them came close to Rin and Len's. He walked up the stairs, searched the rooms, and then up more stairs, and searched the rooms on that floor, then up more stairs, and finally, he saw the perfect room: it was huge and it had a TV, a king size bed, a window looking out onto the front lawn and it's own bathroom.

"How perfect for eating ice cream in!" He exclaimed, flopping onto his bed. He closed his eyes, but opened them quickly, remembering that if he didn't mark his territory, someone else would take it. He took out a giant sticker from somewhere of an ice cream cone with three scoops of ice cream on it (strawberry, blueberry and chocolate), walked outside and stuck it on the door.

"There. Now this beautiful room is all MINE!" He cackled. "Now, to go SHOVE IT in Rin and Len's face! Haha! Their room may be big, but it's WHITE! It's BORING!" He ran down the stairs to Rin and Len's room and opened the door.

"Hey, chumps, I-!" He stopped short, looking at the room, which now had an orange wallpaper with oranges with cute faces on it on Rin's side and a yellow wallpaper with bananas with cute faces on it on Len's side. Kaito fell to his knees.

"But… but… what happened? It was all white and boring before!"

"We came prepared!" Rin said, smiling innocently. Kaito glared at her.

"Yeah, we knew there was a good chance our room would be boring, so we brought wallpapers!" Len said. Kaito glared at him, too.

"And not just wallpapers, beanbag chairs and cute rugs, too!" Rin exclaimed. "They're in the car. We were about to go get them."

"Along with Mikan-chan and Banana-chan." Mikan-chan and Banana-chan were stuffed animals of an orange and a banana with cute faces on them that belonged to Rin and Len. Kaito collapsed on the floor.

"…Is he dead?" Len asked. Rin got up and looked at him.

"Probably." She said, with a neutral tone. She stepped out the door and headed for the car. When she got there, she took out her and Len's suitcases from the trunk. They were heavy, but Rin was strong so she could carry them to the house. When she got to their room, Len was moving everything around so everything could fit.

"Thanks for setting up!" Rin said cheerfully.

"You're welcome! Thanks for bringing everything!" Len replied. Rin dropped the stuff she was carrying and started sorting everything out.

"Let's see… hm, these sheets are yours and these are mine." Rin said.

"They're the same color, does it matter?" Len asked.

"Not really, but whatever. Here's Banana-chan, and- HEY, WHERE'S MIKAN-CHAN?!" Rin shouted. Len winced.

"I'll check my suitcase," He opened his suitcase and found Mikan-chan at the very top. "Here she is." He said, handing the orange to her.

"Thank you!" She hugged the stuffed toy. "Oh, Mikan-chan, wasn't the car ride here fun? Yes, it was! And isn't our new room great?"

"Hey, Banana-chan, let's talk about pranks we can play on Kaito-nii!" Len said mischievously.

"Ooh, yeah, Mikan-chan, you're good at coming up with pranks!"

"Kaito-nii is so funny when he's mad at us, but he knows we can outrun him any day! Right, Banana-chan?" They whispered among themselves about what pranks would be funny to play on Kaito and settled on one.

"Alright, that's the plan, got it?" Rin asked with an evil smile.

"Got it." Len said, also smiling wickedly. They nodded and left the room.

"Kaaaaito-nii…" Rin called sweetly. There was no response.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaitooo-nii…" Len called. They looked at each other and nodded. Len covered his ears.

"KAAAAAAIIIIIIIITO-NII!" Rin screamed. "WE'RE GOING TREASURE HUNTING!" They heard footsteps running down the stairs.

"Oh, boy, treasure hunt! Do you have a map? Huh? Huh?" Kaito asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we found one in our room! It's pretty vague, though…" Len said, holding up a piece of paper with a vague map on it.

"Oh, how mysterious! Let's split up!"

"Kay!" Rin and Len said. Their plan was going perfectly. They ran into their room, where they got out their camera. They ran out of the room and ran to the vegetable garden, where Len started digging a hole. He wrote; "You're such a dumbass! There's no treasure here!" on the back of the "map" he was carrying and put it in the hole. Rin and Len smiled at each other deviously and Rin, who was the faster runner, ran into the house and started looking for Kaito.

"KAAAAAITO-NII! I THINK I FOUND WHERE THE TREASURE MIGHT BE!" she shouted.

"Oh boy! I wanna dig it up!" They ran into the vegetable garden, where Len was hiding behind the corn stalks with the camera. Kaito was too excited to notice there was someone filming him.

"C'mon! C'mon! Let's dig it up, let's dig it up!" he squealed. He grabbed a shovel and started digging. He stopped digging when he found the paper.

"What's this?" he asked himself. "'You're such a dumbass, there's no-!' YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" he screamed. Rin and Len giggled and ran back to the house. When they got to their room, they slammed the door and locked it.

"C'mon, Rin, c'mon!" Len urged.

"Alright, alright! I'm getting my computer!" She searched through her suitcase and pulled out a laptop with stickers of oranges with cute faces on them and the letters "RIN" on it. She opened it, opened Safari and went to YouTube.

"Ok, now open iMovie… Len, gimme the camera."

"Ok!" He handed the camera over to her and she plugged it into the laptop. After a bit of editing, they had a great video.

"Now, play it back!" Rin pressed the "Play" button and they watched the video.

"C'mon, c'mon, let's dig it up!" Rin and Len went into hysterics. "You're such a dumbass, there's no- YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" They laughed even harder.

"Alright, now we need to make a vlog for the beginning." Rin said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Alright, let's start!" Len said excitedly. They started recording.

"Hello, it's Rin,"

"And Len!"

"Your favorite twins,"

"slash mirror images,"

"playing a prank on Kaito!"

"He's so dumb!"

"Yeah! He ACTUALLY thought that there was buried treasure there! Haha!"

"But don't take our word for it, watch the video!" They stopped recording.

"Now lets upload it!" Len exclaimed.

"Right!" Rin clicked the "Upload" icon and selected the prank video. When it was done uploading, they high fived each other.

"Team bumble bee!" they shouted.

OooOoOOOo

It was about an hour later when Leon, Lola, Prima, Miriam, Tonio and Sonika arrived at the house. The others ran out to greet them.

"Hey, you're finally here!" Meiko said cheerfully.

"'Finally'? How long have you been here?" Miriam asked.

"Oh, we've been here for a while now." Rin said.

"Yeah, we got here WAAAAY before you!" Meiko gloated.

"Now, why might that be…" Kaito muttered sarcastically. Meiko hit him on the head.

"Ow! That's FOUR times today!" Kaito whined. They all got out of the car.

"Seems like you barely made it out of the car alive," Luka remarked.

"That's 'cause we did!" Miku replied.

"Glad I called this car," Sonika muttered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rin exclaimed.

"It was fun!" Len replied.

"Yeah, like a rollercoaster!"

"Yeah, one without any tracks." Kaito mumbled. Meiko elbowed him.

"Hey, why'd you elbow me?!"

"Wanted a change of pace. Hitting you was starting to get old."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"Then what did you mean?" Kaito sighed.

"So you've claimed rooms, then?" Lola asked.

"Yeah!" Rin exclaimed.

"We got the best one!" Len gloated.

"You guys suck," Lola complained. They got out of the car, took their suitcases out of the trunk and walked up to the house.

"My, it certainly is large," Prima commented.

"What'd you expect? We told you we were getting a mansion." Meiko replied. Prima nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go claim my room." Luka said quickly, dashing toward the door.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Miriam shouted. The Vocaloids ran to the door and went to claim their rooms.

OoOOOoOOo

They sat in the living room that evening, reading, editing music videos and surfing the web on their laptops.

"Blech! Jeez, what kinds of perverts WRITE these fictions?" Miku exclaimed. "It's disgusting!"

"What is it?" Luka asked, pulling her nose out of a book full of recipes involving tuna. Miku pointed, and Luka looked where she was pointing. An expression came over her face that made her look like she was going to vomit.

"Have they no shame?! _Must _it be so graphic? Why does this even exist, anyway?!"

"Hey, Miku, how come you're reading romance fan fiction about yourself?" Meiko asked. Miku's face reddened.

"N-no reason." Meiko smirked and went back to the article she was reading about how to make your own sake. Rin stood up.

"Guys, I have made a decision!" she announced.

"What is it?" Sonika asked halfheartedly.

"I'm gonna cook dinner tonight!" she declared.

"And so am I!" Len replied

"Oh, no…" Miriam said, worried.

"HEY! YOU'VE NEVER TASTED OUR COOKING!" Rin shouted.

"She does have a point there," Sonika admitted.

"Damn right, I have a point!"

"But what if they don't wash their hands? I don't want to be forced to eat food with the dirt from their hands in it!" Tonio asked, worried.

"I'll supervise them and make sure they wash their hands, ok?" Luka volunteered. Everyone sighed.

"Ok." They all muttered reluctantly.

"Yess! I've been wanting to try this recipe out for SO long!" Rin exclaimed, running to the kitchen. Len got up and followed her and Luka followed him.

About an hour later, they came in the room with three huge platters of sushi and a giant bowl with a lid on it. It smelled delicious.

"Hey, um, Luka? How much help did you give them?" Miku asked, suspicious.

"None. They did this all on their own. I actually only had to tell them to wash their hands once!" Luka stated, impressed at the twins. Miku giggled.

"Look, Luka. We all know this isn't true. Now will you _stop _humoring them? Just whisper in my ear; really, HOW MUCH HELP DID YOU GIVE THEM?" she asked.

"I'm being serious with you right now. I didn't help them! They did it all on their own!" Luka said honestly. Miku looked at the platters of sushi in front of her. A few rolls were wrapped in orange peel instead of seaweed.

"All right! Let's eat! _Itadakimasu!" _Rin exclaimed, sitting down next to Len.

"_Itadakimasu." _Everyone repeated. They then started taking pieces of sushi off the platters and eating it.

"Mm! This is so good!" Miku commented.

"Yeah. Nice job, kids!" Meiko exclaimed, giving them the thumbs up.

"Thanks!" The twins said, taking sushi off the platters as well.

"Hey, what's in the wasabi? It tastes good." Sonika asked.

"Banana. My idea." Len answered.

"Who knew bananas and wasabi went together so well." Sonika muttered. Rin noticed Kaito wasn't eating anything.

"Hey, c'mon! Try something!" Rin urged him.

"No. I don't eat ANYTHING unless it's either cream-based or made by Luka." He pouted. Luka was the best cook in the house.

"Well then, I'm just gonna have to FORCE you!" Rin exclaimed. She grabbed a piece of sushi and crammed it into his mouth.

"Now CHEW!" she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied obediently. He chewed the sushi and swallowed. "Wow! It's as if heaven has come down to Earth and given me a great big hug! It's as if-!" Rin hit him on the head.

"Shaddap, ya little sissy, and eat your food!" Rin ordered him.

"He should get a job as an actor in commercials." Len muttered.

"Hey, what's in the big pot?" Miriam asked.

"Oh! That's right!" Rin exclaimed. She stood up. "ATTENTION EVERYONE! THE BIG POT HAS BEEN OPENED!"

"God, Rin, don't yell so loud!" Len exclaimed, covering his ears. Everyone got up to see what was in the pot. They opened it and saw meats and fish of all kinds, arranged beautifully, glistening, along with vegetables such as snow peas, broccoli, spinach, yellow onions (another one of the twins' favorites) and bok choy. Everyone gathered around the pot and started filling their plates with the food.

"Mm! It's tangy! What seasoning did you use?" Meiko asked.

"Seasoning?" Len asked.

"Yeah, we just used orange juice," Rin replied.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Why, does it not taste good?" Len asked.

"No, no, not that at all. It's delicious." Meiko said, stuffing another piece of pork belly in her mouth.

OoooOOooO

When everyone was done eating, Rin and Len stood up.

"We'll be right back!" They said. They walked into the kitchen.

"Huh? What's up with them?" Sonika wondered aloud. Her question was answered when Rin and Len rolled a giant decorated yellow and orange cake into the room on a fancy cart.

"Ok, Luka, I know they could NOT have made that cake by themselves." Miku said, looking at the cake.

"The only thing I did on this cake was write 'Welcome to our New Home!' on the bottom layer. They did the rest." Luka said honestly. Miku's eyes widened.

"You can _not _be serious," she said, shocked. The only one who didn't look surprised was Kaito.

"Hey, Kaito, what's wrong?" Len asked.

"I _only _eat ice cream for dessert." He pouted.

"Well, I'll have you know that this is an _ice cream _cake." Rin informed him.

"ICE CREAM CAKE?!" he exclaimed. He got up from his end of the table and started running toward their creation. "Oh, let my love reach you, sweet, beautiful CAAA-!" He was cut off when Rin put her hand out to stop him from ruining the cake.

"Wait 'till you get a piece, ok?" She ordered, frustrated.

"Yes, ma'am." Kaito said reluctantly. He walked back to his seat.

"Alright, now we made this thing, so WE get the first two pieces, ok?" Rin shouted.

"Ok." Everyone muttered reluctantly. Rin smiled and cut out two large pieces of cake for her and Len.

"Hey, no fair! Those pieces are HUGE!" Lola whined.

"Yeah! No fair!" Leon agreed.

"Relax. Everyone's getting the same size piece as us. Right, Rin?" Len asked. Rin grumbled.

Immediately after everyone got their piece, they started digging in.

"Wow, guys. You're better than I thought!" Miku remarked.

"Thanks!" Len said cheerfully.

"Yeah, thanks! And as for your little comment before, MIRIAM, what do you say?" Rin threatened.

"Sor-ry." She said guiltily.

The next day, everyone wanted Rin and Len to cook dinner again.


End file.
